


Pleasing the Prince

by ash_rigby



Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Original Work
Genre: Belly Bulge (Mild), Bondage, Cardiophilia, Come Marking, Consensual, Edgeplay, Edging Relief, Exophilia, Gay, Gender Nonconforming Male Character, M/M, Masturbation, Minotaur - Freeform, Monster POV, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Riding, magic use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_rigby/pseuds/ash_rigby
Summary: Alexon, a Minotaur warrior in service of a human King, has been sexually involved with the young and beautiful Prince Faolan for many months now. But the prince has expressed desire to try something new; to play at having power over Alexon's body. Which has now led to the Minotaur being bound in Faolan's room, repeatedly teased tantalizingly close to release via magic, and awaiting his prince's return—all day.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Both characters depicted are 20+.**   
>  **Alexon is 30 and Faolan is 24.**

Alexon lived to please his prince. What had started out as an honored duty, like it was to all the Minotaur warriors in service of the King, had become something more indulgent. He never imagined that when he was assigned to join the prince’s personal guard that it would become an opportunity to frequently bed the King’s son. But, for whatever reason, Alexon’s hulking, beastly form had caught the eye of the alluring, sylphlike Prince Faolan.

They couldn’t have been more mismatched in looks, but heated glances had turned to fleeting touches which turned to the prince inviting Alexon into his chambers. To guard him more closely, Faolan had said. The first night that Alexon got his hands on him— _truly_ got his hands on him—was a hot, slick memory of grasping hands and long legs clamped tight about his waist as two bodies frantically chased a long sought-after release together.

Their arrangement had been going on for several months with everyone being none the wiser. Alexon had probably fucked Faolan upon and against every surface in the prince’s lavish bedroom—multiple times. But that morning, Alexon noticed the shimmer of a new desire in the prince’s eyes before it had even been spoken. And that was how he had found himself naked and bound to a chair facing the foot of the bed, left to await Faolan’s return all day.

Their usual throes of passion were—well, just that. Wild, sudden, and desperate regardless of any amount of time that had passed between. But this was an exercise in fortitude, based in filling Alexon’s desire full to bursting before being _allowed_ to unleash it at its fullest upon his gorgeous, wanton prince. His task was simply to sit, wait, and not cum until Faolan permitted him to. Likely when Alexon’s cock was buried inside him. The promise of that reward was a high incentive, but the undertaking proved difficult.

Alexon had been tied by Faolan’s magic—the young man was quite the talented sorcerer. The dainty gold chains which didn’t seem like they should be able to hold him bound his wrists behind his back and his legs to the chair. The same chains made a single ring behind his balls and then another halfway up his shaft. If they simply sat there, this would have been much simpler. But the bindings around his cock would often quiver, only bringing him dangerously close to the edge before stopping.

It had been hours of this. Night had fallen, the sky showing fully dark through the windows. Alexon’s member was deeply flushed and throbbing, hard as steel where it stood in the air. His tip would weep and drip into the puddle steadily gathering on the floor at his hooves. He had gotten to the point where, through the chain’s teasing, his hips would thrust as far as his bonds would allow, searching to drive his cock into a warm body that wasn’t there.

As the vibrations denied him release once again, Alexon grunted and groaned his frustration to the empty room. His bovine nostrils flared and blew hot air as his bare, muscular chest heaved. Heavy sweat clung to his skin as the sweltering heat of feral need raged within him.

His ears twitched at the sound of the door to the room opening and shutting softly behind him.

“Highness?” he inquired, his voice rough and gasping.

There was no answer, but within moments, a graceful form brushed by him. Alexon’s senses were instantly filled with the nearly cloying yet enticing, flowery scent of Prince Faolan’s perfume. His eyes slowly dragged their way up the robed body standing before him.

The fabric was sinfully loose over the prince’s slender shoulders, teasing his bare chest between the folds. His dark hair, untied, fell down to his waist. The deep pools of his brown eyes were crowned with a thin gold line painted along the edge of the upper lid—a simple look compared to his usual facial artworks. He looked down at the bound Minotaur through his lashes.

“ _High…ness_ ,” Alexon breathed again. He wouldn’t outright beg. It would be out of place for a royal guard.

Faolan continued his silence, a smile gracing his delicately regal features. He stepped forward, reaching to glide his hands over Alexon’s chest. His fingers tugged lightly at the metal bar pierced through the Minotaur’s left nipple, drawing a surprised and aroused grunt from him. The chuckle that proceeded it sent a shiver down Alexon’s spine.

The prince crouched before him, cupping his bulging, virile balls and running his hand over the slick glans and shaft just a few times. Having Faolan touch him even so simply was almost enough to make the warrior lose control right there, but he held fast. Faolan licked a single, slow, _agonizing_ stripe up the underside of Alexon’s cock, his hands on the Minotaur’s violently trembling thighs. But he did no more, standing again.

“Look at you,” Faolan purred. “I’m pleased; you’ve done well, dear Alexon.”

The Minotaur panted, his member all the more turgid in the presence of his prince. “Thank you, my lord.”

He sat in anticipation, his pulse racing in excitement for his impending, no doubt explosive relief. His imagination ran wild with images of him breaking his bonds, lunging at the prince, pinning his slim body to the mattress and thrusting deep inside to cum until Faolan was bulging with his seed. Throbbing intensely, he waited.

But Faolan made no move to release him. His eyes roamed Alexon for a time, drinking in his beloved guard’s debauched appearance like a fine, foreign wine. A hand strayed to his groin, grasping over the silky fabric before the prince moved to disrobe. The task was done slowly and Alexon felt hypnotized by the sight of his clothes sliding down to drop and pool about Faolan’s ankles.

The prince’s fully erect, pretty cock all but sprung from its confines.

“The fault of the mere thought of you bound, teased, and _desperate_ in my chambers,” Faolan explained, his long fingers with their darkly painted nails wrapping around his arousal. “I’m surprised that no one saw me pulsing under my robes all day.”

His lithe, irresistible hips bucked into his curled hand and a moan left him as he began to stroke himself.

Alexon’s eyes were fixed on the languid movement. He swallowed hard, realizing that the prince wasn’t going to let him off that easy. His mouth watered at the sight of a single bead of sweat running down Faolan’s neck, glistening in the firelight. He wanted to lick it off—and then run his tongue over every inch of soft, deep copper skin.

Faolan dropped to sit on the edge of the bed, his legs spread wide as he serviced himself. He was already leaking, his stroking growing faster as it was aided by the increasing slick. His voice was pitched high with his cries of pleasure.

_"Let me help you. I need to touch you_ ,” Alexon didn’t say aloud as he watched, almost jealous of the prince’s hand. He thought on all the times he had watched Faolan’s cock, dwarfed in his large palm, cum all over his knuckles as his other hand muffled his prince’s moans so that no one would hear him from the palace alcove they had tucked into.

At that moment, the chains around Alexon’s oversensitive erection began to vibrate again, sending his body almost instantly shaking. This had quickly gone from very difficult to monumentally difficult. The added element of Faolan masturbating in front of him almost made him dizzy. He screwed his eyes shut to concentrate hard on not allowing an orgasm to crash over him, willing his pounding member not to spill.

“ _Wait…not yet…inside…the prince…fill him_ ,” he chanted in his head, and it hardly helped. Now all he could think of was Faolan stretched tight and hot around him. The prince’s moans were in his ears, accentuating the words of a panted order to open his eyes. He obeyed.

Faolan had one of his hands beneath him now, two fingers pumping inside his hole. The other still stroked his dick as he bit and sucked his lower lip.

“Keep your eyes…on me,” he breathed, groaning as precum pearled at his tip and dripped over his hand.

Alexon’s breath exited his nostrils forcefully. Something akin to a growl left him as his gaze fixated on Faolan’s penetrating fingers. Those should be his cock; they _will_ be his cock. The vibrating intensified suddenly and he found his hips bucking in time with Faolan’s thrusts, a long moan sounding loudly from his throat.

“P-Prince Faolan…Faolan!” he cried, desperation clear even to himself in his voice.

The prince chuckled. “You licentious bull…rutting in the air like that. But I would be— _ahhh_ —I would be lying if I said I didn’t— _a-ah_ —love to see your raging need to plunge yourself— _ah—a-ah—hah_ —inside me.”

Just as Alexon’s control began to hang by a thread, the vibration stopped. He shook and gasped, but his eyes didn’t leave the prince as instructed. A part of him was thankful for his release being delayed, but another screamed his need to cum in his mind—the part that didn’t understand the carnal pleasure of breeding a royal hole.

Faolan’s pace on his cock had quickened and he kept throwing his head back in ecstasy which exposed his neck, planting a desire in Alexon to mark it with his teeth. The Minotaur could tell he was swiftly getting close, knowing well the exact look that settled into his features whenever he was. His hips ground down against his hand, forcing his fingers deeper. He was beautiful like this; his long, dark locks and glistening brown skin catching the light perfectly as he writhed and moaned.

Alexon’s member continued to drool at the sight of him. It was hot, heavy, and so hard it ached, bobbing in time with his heart beating wildly in his chest. He couldn’t help but groan repeatedly at the feeling of it so swollen between his legs. Despite his determination, he wasn’t entirely sure that he could last much longer and hoped that the prince would be ready for him soon.

Faolan stood suddenly, stepping closer as he continued to stroke himself fervidly. His legs looked weak with peaked arousal, but he managed to stay on his feet. Alexon was tempted to just tell the prince to sit in his lap and ride him already, but he wasn’t the one making orders here. Faolan locked eyes with him just as the vibrations began again.

The Minotaur's body jerked. He couldn’t stop the string of desperate noises that left his mouth. His legs were convulsing, his hooves lightly scraping the floorboards. He knew saliva was dripping from his mouth as he tossed his head from side to side; he didn’t care. The prince was there, right it front of him. Relief was close. So close.

He watched as Faolan brought his cock to rest against his, supporting it has he thrust his hips to rub them together. They both moaned, reveling in the feeling of throbbing flesh on throbbing flesh. Alexon strained painfully against his bonds, giving one last attempt at breaking through so he could fuck the prince hard on the bed until they were both cumming.

Faolan pushed fast, beginning to stutter as he approached the edge. Pleasure built rapidly inside Alexon, a more intense heat pooling in his groin as his balls tightened.

“My prince…you need to hurry and—I’m—!”

The vibration stopped. Faolan took himself off of him. _What? No._

Switching to stroking himself once more, Faolan leaned forward, resting his hand on Alexon’s shoulder. He came alone. His body shuddered, his eyes glazed in pleasure and his mouth opened in a beautiful ‘O’ shape as he cried out. His hot cum splashed copious and thick onto Alexon’s chest and his hard, unsatisfied cock.

The Minotaur looked at his prince in disbelief and dread. He had been wrong. This wasn’t over. Faolan’s spilled seed dripped off the side of Alexon’s member, causing a low, shuddering groan to rumble in his chest. Throwing away dignity, he begged.

“ _Please_ …please, Prince Faolan…I’m still…,”

The prince fixed him with a devilish smile, outwardly proud that he had turned such a strong, proud warrior into a drooling, needy mess. He picked up his robe and carefully clothed himself, fixing his hair to the best of his ability.

“I’ll be going to the baths to refresh myself,” he announced, sauntering to Alexon’s side and brushing a feather-light caress over his cheek. “We are hosting the lords of our allied kingdoms tonight for a feast. Father would be not best pleased if I should show up late.”

He swiped up some of his own cum off Alexon’s chest onto his thumb, raising it to his mouth to lick it off. “We’ll likely go long into the night. I’ll look forward to seeing you then.”

With that, he was gone, leaving his guard shaking and rapidly stepping back from the coveted edge—right back to where he started. The prince’s perfume didn’t leave with him, sticking in Alexon’s nose along with the strong, hopelessly arousing scent of his cum now clinging to the Minotaur’s body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading~  
> I have a whole variety of other teratophilia/exophilia erotica available to read as well, so check out my profile if you're interested!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://ash-rigby.tumblr.com/)
> 
> *****Please Read: I don't interact with people under 18 or those who don't specify their age in their profile. I'll thank everyone here for any comments. They're highly appreciated and I love getting them, but don't expect replies unless you are an adult and publicly letting that be known.*****


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexon is at his wit's end, but luckily Faolan is ready to give him his release.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually don't do second parts for these stories, but the ideas for this just wouldn't stop marinating in my brain, so I just had to write a continuation.

Alexon _needed_ to cum. He had gone beyond want— _f_ _ar_ beyond want. His cock and balls ached as his teased erection had been left raging for hours. He had been forced to start aiming his face upward or to the side because his own panting breath against his swollen member had become too much. Enough to send him into an uncontrollable air-humping frenzy as his desperate, hyper-aroused body begged him to find something, _anything_ , to rub against.

The vibrating chains were worse. Alexon would nearly black out from the pleasure of their frequent attention. His cock would leak profusely, his tongue would loll through his moans, and even his hole would clench and throb. Gods, he would actually be willing to let Faolan fuck him at this point if it was what he desired of him.

He wondered what the prince would look like doing that; his willowy hips gracefully undulating as he drove his cock into the wanting hole wrapped around him. Would he love feeling Alexon’s walls cumming all over him as much as the Minotaur loved the reverse? Faolan always tightened so perfectly when he came. Alexon’s mind conjured the image of the prince trembling underneath him, painting his thin chest and hard, dusky nipples with stripes of white.

The memory of Faolan’s moans echoed in Alexon’s head, his name repetitious on the prince’s tongue.

His fantasy left him as the door opened and closed in time with the chains ceasing their quivering once more. He slumped like a puppet with its strings cut, his heart beating hard. Streams of precum dripped audibly into the now extensive puddle. Fabric rustled behind him; the sound of it hitting the floor as Faolan almost immediately disrobed. Alexon groaned.

“Prince…F-Faolan,” he breathed as the prince slunk, fully nude and elegant, into view and stood before him once more.

Faolan was holding a copper bowl of fragrant, warmed oil. His alluring perfume twisted with the new scent. As before, his cock was already hard, likely from letting his mind run with images of unbinding his intensely aroused guard all through dinner. There was no shame in his features regarding having scandalous thoughts of wild, untamed sex with a beast man right in front of his father’s allies—erect and throbbing in the presence of lords.

The prince licked his lips. “Impressive,” he said. “All day and not a single drop of cum.”

“As you…asked, your Highness,” Alexon said, feeling the pleading look settling into his own features against his will.

“You’re so good to me, my dear bull,” Faolan said, lowering to his knees. With both hands, he cradled Alexon’s hefty balls. “You’ve saved everything in here for me, haven’t you?”

“Yes…yes, Prince Faolan…only for you…only inside you,” Alexon said, the simple touch making him nearly delirious.

The prince dipped his hands into the oil, bringing them up to Alexon’s member and massaging the turgid flesh. His long fingers, ever skillful, were like heaven—at least if the celestial gods above offered such services. He worked the slick liquid over Alexon’s cock, readying it for him while keeping heated, lustful eye contact with the Minotaur.

Alexon struggled to keep his focus. He couldn’t cum now under Faolan’s hands. Not when that warm, deep hole was so close; the passage his seed had claimed as his time and time again. That which Faolan gave to no other. A deep, growling, possessive groan rumbled through him as he was stroked by the ravishing prince. _His_ prince— _his_ precious treasure.

“ _Mine…mine, mine, mine!_ ” his thoughts chanted as some primal, feral thing bellowed within him.

Faolan stood. “I’ve been cruel to keep you like this,” he said, smiling instead of sincerely regretful. He turned, bending over while bracing one hand on the edge of the bed. His free hand, still oiled, reached back. He gripped his buttock and pulled it aside, showing his puckered, winking hole. “But your prize awaits you now…so tantalizingly close.”

Alexon’s nostrils flared as Faolan dipped his fingers inside himself, making a spectacle of rocking back and crying out in pleasure—a last tease.

“You’ve grown so desperate for me,” Faolan said.

“I have…I have, my prince,” Alexon said, panting like an overworked dog and pulling against his bonds.

“You would die for this, I’m sure.”

“If fucking you now meant a blade to my heart then I’d do so all the harder as I would have no tomorrow.”

Faolan chuckled. “Such drama for the sake of your cock,” he said. He stopped fingering himself and crawled further up on the bed. Side-eyeing Alexon over his shoulder, he said, “Come then…pretend you have no tomorrow.”

With an intense golden light flashing in the prince’s irises, Alexon’s bindings disappeared. In an instant the Minotaur was on his feet, ignoring his aching muscles as he clambered up onto the bed. He could say nothing further, only vocalizing his husky, animalistic groans as his breath heaved excitedly. Inches from his prince now, his cock throbbed in his hand.

He guided himself inside Faolan’s hole and the tight heat sucking onto just the head of his member made his already pulled taut restraint snap. With a loud grunt, he drove in to the hilt in one swift motion. Faolan gasped, but Alexon heard no complaint. His hips had a mind of their own as he began slamming himself like a rutting beast into his prince, finally loose and wild. No build up; no slow, teasing thrusts. Instantly into rough, deep pounding.

Alexon hooked his elbow around the prince’s delicate neck. Not tight enough to cut off his air, but enough to suggest that he could if he wanted to. Hot breath panted against his skin as swiftly escalating moans filled his ears. He kept his nose buried in Faolan’s long, dark hair, treating his senses to the unique elixir of flowery perfume and the prince’s natural spicy scent—arousingly regal and decadent.

The lewd slapping noise of their flesh meeting echoed in the room, the headboard of the bed knocking rhythmically against the stone wall. Gravelly, carnal sounds streamed endlessly from Alexon’s throat, punctuating each deep inward shove that completely enveloped his member inside the prince.

“Alex…on,” Faolan cried, the gorgeous sound pitching higher as Alexon reached with his free hand to begin stroking the prince’s cock. Any slyness brought on by his briefly fed power fantasy melted away with each brutal thrust of Alexon’s cock, forgotten by his favoured position of being a sleeve—just how the Minotaur liked it. His stretched hole clenched and trembled, begging for cum.

Alexon’s pleasure seemed be boiling in his groin, growing hotter and more turbulent each moment. He drooled as he felt himself throbbing from base to tip. He wouldn’t last much longer— _couldn’t_ for the sake of his sanity. Every part of him wailed in torment for release. But no more; he would not hold back for a second longer. After hours upon agonizing hours of denial, he was finally able to let go.

His heavy balls shot up to his intensely pulsing shaft. He could feel the heat of his seed rising through him until it wrenched its way out of his slit in a furiously pumping torrent. Loud, near-roars of ecstasy left him as he kept pounding, unable to stop even as his orgasm tore through his body. It seemed unending, and much like ocean waves assaulting the shore in a storm. He had never felt such intense, almost violent pleasure in his life and it was almost enough to bring tears of relief to his eyes.

He only paused when it all came to an end. Shaking and gasping, Alexon looked down at his cock still buried in Faolan’s hole. Cum leaked out around him from warm, twitching walls. The prince, in a marveled and whimpering tone, voiced a realization of his the moment it came to his mind.

“Alexon…you’re still— _hard!_ ”

The last word was yelped as Alexon pulled himself from Faolan’s ass only to roughly flip him over, spread his legs, and enter him again. With a single, large hand, the Minotaur pinned Faolan’s wrists above his head as he resumed his thrusting. The prince’s hair haloed him, his pupils blown in pleasure. His sweat-glistening body arched as ceaseless moans tumbled from him.

Faolan’s brown skin glowed warm in the firelight— _beautiful_ would be saying the least. _God-like. Breathtaking_. Alexon dipped his head to lick his way up the prince’s chest and neck before capturing his mouth. They panted into each other, hot and heady, rolling their tongues and biting at lips.

It wasn’t long before Alexon was tipping over the edge once more. He stilled himself this time, wishing to ensure his seed was spilled as deep inside his prince as possible. His release was only slightly more subdued, the throbbing of his cock still frenzied as excessive amounts of cum surged from him.

Even after that, Alexon’s member remained swollen and eager. How that was possible, he didn’t know, but his pleasure-addled brain didn’t dwell on it for long as Faolan’s moans sang in his ears. He propped himself back up, hovering and noting that the prince hadn’t cum yet. “ _Good; I’m far from done,_ ” he thought. He released Faolan’s wrists, picked him up, and flipped them so that he was lying back upon the mattress with the prince tucked into his side.

Faolan panted, wanting. “Tired?”

“Maybe,” Alexon said, smiling and folding his arms behind his head. “That or I want to see you work to cum."

“ _Well_ , then,” Faolan said in false scandal. “I never expected such a devious revenge plot from my dear, trusted guard…but I suppose it’s only fair.”

He moved to straddle Alexon’s hips, seed dripping from his hole and down his legs. He took the Minotaur’s cock in his hand and guided it into him as he lowered himself down. Sitting there, he looked strikingly debauched; whimpering, shivering, staring with bright and wanton eyes. His member strained erotically with desire, flushed and leaking onto his guard’s abs.

 _To die for_ , was a thought that sprung to Alexon’s mind. He groaned as he caught sight of Faolan’s stomach distending slightly with the thick member seated far inside. He fought the urge to thrust, but the wish to see his prince ride his cock to climax without help won.

Faolan began slowly bobbing up and down. He moaned as the bulge in his abdomen shifted with his movements. As he worked up his pace, he leaned forward to put his hands on Alexon’s chest. His fingers gripped both of the Minotaur’s nipple piercings. He tugged on them each time he rocked back to on Alexon’s cock, succeeding in making it throb harder inside him.

Alexon grunted with each tug that sent jolts of pleasure to his groin. It was getting more difficult to remain still, and he started to wonder if he had inadvertently doomed himself to more teasing. But he was embedded in his prince this time and nothing would keep from cumming if he wanted; no chains, no orders to follow.

Faolan abandoned one of Alexon’s nipples to stroke his cock. His moans were growing louder and more desperate. The cum inside him made filthy, wet noises as he fucked himself deeply. He was growing hot, pulsing around Alexon; he was already close and the Minotaur wasn’t far behind him, groaning and shaking as he resisted bucking his hips skyward.

However, just as Alexon felt ready to burst again, the prince stopped, stroking himself only a few times more before he came, painting his guard’s chest with his release. He almost didn’t care, content to watch Faolan’s beautiful, pleasured expression as he milked out every last drop and clenched around him.

The prince’s cock softened as he ran his hands over Alexon’s sweaty, cum-marked pecs, stretching languidly like a cat.

“Mm, _d_ _éjà vu_ ,” he said, smirking yet breathless.

“Yes…,” Alexon said, gripping Faolan’s thighs. “But I’m able to do something about it now.”

He began thrusting up into the prince’s hole, drawing a surprised gasp from him.

Faolan tightened around him, oversensitive but living for it. He allowed himself to be pulled down to meet the upward rocking of Alexon’s hips. The continued pleasure so soon after cumming made his body tremble and his spent cock leak.

“Alexon…Alexon…oh, _Gods!_ ” he cried, his eyes briefly rolling. “Harder… _harder!_ ”

The Minotaur complied, grunting in effort as his pace grew frantic. Faolan moaned as he collapsed onto him, his ear pressed over his guard’s pounding heart. Alexon raised one hand from the prince’s thigh to hold him there, his fingers threading into dark strands of hair.

“Do you hear it?” Alexon growled. “What you do to me?”

“Ra- _ah_ —racing.”

“It’s yours for as long as you would have me by your side.”

“ _Always_ ,” was the immediate response, igniting a dangerous heat in Alexon’s chest. “Alwa—oh, _Alexon_. Once more— _ah_ —fill me…fill me once more. _Please_. I need— _ahhh_!”

Spurred by Faolan’s proclamation, Alexon arched and thrust himself deep inside the prince once more, throbbing hard as his third and final orgasm pumped the sensitive hole full of cum. He felt his seed dripping out and down his balls until he was finally empty.

It had been so long that the sensation of his cock softening was almost foreign to him. Even so, he couldn’t bring himself to pull out of Faolan just yet, savoring the twitching warmth surrounding him.

Alexon stroked the prince’s hair as he laid satisfied and exhausted on top of him, the other hand coming up to rest on the small of his back. Faolan’s warm, shuddering breath ghosted over his chest.

“Alexon…love…,” he heard just before Faolan drifted to sleep.

The Minotaur’s still-thundering heart felt gripped in a sudden vice. That future seemed…unlikely. Not just between a prince and a man, but a prince and a beast. But Alexon buried his nose in Faolan’s hair, basking in his scent and allowing himself to dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading~  
> I have a whole variety of other exophilia stories available to read as well, so check out my profile if you're interested!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://ash-rigby.tumblr.com/)
> 
> *****Please Read: I don't interact with people under 18 or those who don't specify their age in their profile. I'll thank everyone here for any comments. They're highly appreciated and I love getting them, but don't expect replies unless you are an adult and publicly letting that be known.*****


End file.
